Juneau Webster
Juneau Lucas Webster (b. January 26, 1960), was the plaintiff of Webb v. Olsen case. Juneau was the father of Jessica Webster, the wife of Jonathan Bismarck, Juneau was born in Alaska, he was named after Alaska's capital city, Juneau, Alaska. Juneau was a Liberal activist, and Juneau had been very active in the 2016 Election in the United States, he supported Martin O'Malley, but now Hillary Clinton. Juneau became the icon for Chawosauria's Civil Rights cases, and the father of 23 Children, his children varied by parent, like some of them live with their mothers, others of them live with him. Juneau had been a controversial husband due to his Extramarital Affair in 2012, which caused him Divorce. In 2016, he was denied a marriage license under Chawosaurian Authority, he sued the Chawosaurian Government in Webb v. Olsen, but on June 30, 2016, the Supreme Court refused to rule in favor of Juneau because Chawosauria actually had a Constitutional Amendment banning Interracial Marriages. Early Life Juneau Webster was born in Anchorage, Alaska, USA on January 26, 1960, a year after Alaska became the 49th State added to the Union of the 50 United States just before Hawaii. Juneau grew up in a Conservative Household and the Traditionalist Catholic Ideology. Juneau's life was that he was born into a wealthy family because his father fought World War 2. Juneau's friend, Barron Landon, died in 1974 of sickness, which devastated Juneau, and had his stuff still, and during the 1970s, Juneau became a member of the Democratic Party in 1975, he cared-less about the Vietnam War, and participated in Social Movements such as the LGBT Rights Movement and the Women's Rights Movements. In Roe v. Wade (1973), he celebrated the landmark decision, and his mother was opposed to these social changes, Juneau was seen by his parents as not the "son he once was", and entered a new ideology. Religious Affiliation In 1976, Juneau at aged 16, left the Catholic Church and became a member of the Unitarian Universalist Association, he became a proponent for Civil Rights for all Americans, and still a Christian, he believed in the All Loving God, who loves all even if don't believe in God or have no faith nor whatsoever, and also, Juneau was an earlier campaigner for Atheist Rights. Family & Children Juneau has a big family, his 23 Children from two wives, he had an Extramarital Affair, which caused his first wife to divorce Juneau, and Juneau divorced his second wife. Broken Marriages Juneau had two broken marriages due to his Extramarital Affairs, Juneau had difficulties with women, and had love and weaknesses for women. Businessman of Webster Nation Involvement in Politics Juneau is a Democrat, voted for all, Barack Obama and Hillary Clinton, he criticized Donald Trump, and Republican Presidents, Ronald Reagan, Richard Nixon, and George Bush senior and junior for not being committing for Civil Rights for Minorities, nor reaching out for minorities, Juneau saw George Wallace (D-AL), as similar as Donald Trump. Juneau said "Donald Trump is just like George Wallace, the governor of Alabama, and the people are listening to Trump, mostly in the South, just like they listened to Wallace. Juneau never lived in the South, nor he visited there, he never went to Texas or Florida, or New Orleans, not even one single Southern State, Juneau believed the Confederate Flag was the most evil flag in the United States, and in the History of the United States, he lived in Alaska all his life. Regarding Politics, he supports the Alaskan Democratic Party (AK Dems), and had became the prominent force in the Stop Trump Movement. Popularity in Chawosauria Public Image in Chawosauria Webb v. Olsen decision See also * Bismarck Family (related family)